


When in Rome...

by tonystarkisdaddy (RueLawliet)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Tony knows he's being fucked with, Blowjobs, He doesn't care because Loki's a cuddler, I'm slightly ashamed, M/M, My headcanon is that Loki deliberately makes his feet cold to fuck with Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueLawliet/pseuds/tonystarkisdaddy
Summary: Prompt: Coping (or not) with hot weather.I know, I know, I already filled this one. Tough shit, this idea wouldn't leave me alone!Tony and Loki go on vacation.





	When in Rome...

Loki had never been particularly interested in restraining himself when he wanted something, and he was even less inclined to do so with Tony. It didn't help that Tony Stark was the biggest enabler when he wanted to be, and considering enabling Loki usually turned out very pleasurably, he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

The trickster decided he wanted to see more of Midguard, and so dragged Tony wherever he wanted to see. He had imperiously refused to stay in the usual expensive hotels the inventor usually frequented, and always found them small apartments, cottages, villas, whatever he felt suited his needs best.

He was currently sprawled elegantly over the bed in an apartment in Rome, smirking at his disgruntled lover.

"Lokes, this place is killing me. I'm gonna melt! And then you'll have to explain to Pepper what happened, and she'll kill you with her shoe." Tony dropped face-first onto the end of the bed in misery, having stripped to his underwear in an effort to feel a little cooler.

Loki let out an amused hum, reaching over to prod the engineer with his pale toes. "Such dramatics, my Anthony. You know it would take far more to overheat you than this weather."

Tony's head popped up from being smushed into the bedcovers. "Not the point, babe." He scowled, gently grabbing Loki's ankle before he could retract his foot too far. Slowly, his eyebrows raised. He stroked his thumb over the god's ankle, a smile creeping over his face. "You know, since you run colder than I do, it's only fair that you help cool me down."

Loki's eyebrow raised regally. "Oh? How, exactly, is it only fair?"

"Well, you did want to come here. I came along because of you, not because of where we were going. So, technically it's your fault I'm in such an uncomfortable position." Tony moved slowly onto his hands and knees, prowling up the bed to straddle Loki's thighs. "You wouldn't be so cruel as to leave me suffering like this, would you?"

Loki smiled, raising his hands to grasp Tony's hips. "And why, my dear mortal, should I assist you with this?"

Tony tilted his head down, gazing up through his lashes, looking adoringly into amused green eyes. "Because you love me. And because I love you, my prince."

Loki's grip on his hips tightened, and with one quick movement Tony was on his back with a god looming over him. Loki leaned in, his lips barely touching Tony's ear, and the engineer shivered as a cool breath washed over him. "Very good answer, beloved." Loki purred in satisfaction, running cool hands down Tony's chest and to the waistband of his underwear.

Tony let out a sigh of relief, his lips meeting Loki's unhurriedly. The trickster kissed him languidly, tugging his underwear down with one hand, and letting the other roam along tanned skin. Loki broke away, lowering himself to press kisses down the engineer's neck, then chest, then stopping to gently blow a suddenly cold breath into his bellybutton. He let out a quiet laugh as Tony squeaked, continuing his path downward. 

He came to rest with his mouth scant inches from Tony's already hard cock, leaning forward to drag his tongue from base to tip. Tony trembled, knowing already how talented that tongue was, and the coolness of it only enhancing how good it felt. He reached down to stroke through long black hair gently, as Loki took the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Tony's eyes fell closed, focusing on the feeling of Loki's tongue swirling around the head, the gentle suckling, before the trickster pulled away. "Look at me, my darling." 

Loki waited until Tony's eyes were fixed on him before he lowered his mouth back to his cock, taking him a little deeper, one hand coming up to curl around the base and stroke slowly. He began to gently bob his head, going a little deeper each time and letting more spit build in his mouth, hearing Tony's quickened breathing. Soon enough his nose nudged against the inventor's trimmed hair, and he flicked his eyes up to look at his face.

Tony's breath shuddered out of his chest, his free hand clutching at the sheets beneath him while his other hand scratched gently at Loki's scalp. The sun streamed in through the window, trailing over pale skin and sharp cheekbones, and he stared fixedly at the pink mouth wrapped around him as the god allowed spit to trail from his lips to run down the cock in his mouth.

Loki's other hand massaged his thigh, as he gripped Tony's cock tighter, timing his strokes with the bobbing of his head, the coolness of him making Tony shiver slightly.

"Fuck, Loki..."

Tony panted in the warm air of their room, clenching the sheets in his fist as he felt himself come closer to the edge, watching as Loki's eyes never strayed from his. The trickster made a soft, pleased sound around his cock, and that was it. His hips twitched as he came in Loki's mouth, grunting in surprise. Loki kept gently sucking through his orgasm, swallowing every drop, and slowly pulling off before he had the chance to become too oversensitive. 

Tony relaxed bonelessly onto the bed, watching as Loki crawled up his body for a kiss. When he pulled away to curl around his side, Tony laughed. "The name Silvertongue was well earned as usual, my prince."

Loki gave him a smug smirk, rocking his hips against the engineer's thigh. "Obviously."

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr before I lost it in the purge. Come at me and flail with me on my new Tumblr: uppercuts-and-undercuts.


End file.
